Ma meilleure amie d'enfance
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Julie retrouve enfin sa meilleure amie d'enfance : Dylan Mayfair . Au fur et a mesure , elles vont se retrouver et redevenir comme avant et même plus .
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction est juste un test . Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer ça dépends si vous aimez ou pas;) C'est une histoire (d'amour peut être) entre Julie Mayer et Dylan Mayfair . Cette m'ai venu il y a deux trois mois , j'ai écrit deux chapitres pour l'instant . Si vous aimez , je continue mais pour que je sache si vous aimez , il faut que vous postiez des reviews ! Allez , bonne lecture ! **

**Jo'**

J'étais sous le choc , revoir ma meilleure amie d'enfance sous mes yeux … J'avais presque envie de pleurer . Elle me regardait bizarrement . J'essayai de lui rafraîchir la mémoire :

« Mais … Tu te souviens pas à l'anniversaire de Sarah quand j'ai trébuché et que je me suis étalée sur le gros gâteau ? Non ! C'est pas possible , pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non , désolé , franchement , je ne me souviens même pas avoir habité ici ! »

J'avais envie de la secouer pour qu'elle se souvienne , j'avais envie de lui crier « Mais enfin Dylan ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ta meilleure amie ? » Les larmes étaient sorties toute seules . Maladroitement Dylan s'était approché et m'avait prise dans ses bras en me disant :

« Même si je ne me souviens pas de cette période , je t'apprécie beaucoup et je veux vraiment reconstruire cette amitié que tu m'as racontée . »

Elle me fixait dans les yeux . Elle avait un sourire magnifique et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour .

« Aller , on va faire un tour au centre commercial . M'invita-elle .

-D'accord , je préviens ma mère et j'arrive . » Dylan m'attendais dans la voiture , je composai le numéro de ma mère .

« Allô Julie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as , ça va ? » Répondit ma mère .

Elle se faisait très souvent du soucis pour moi !

« T'inquiète pas ! Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais aller avec Dylan au centre commercial ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie , ne rentre pas trop tard .

-Je rentre pour dîner . Bisous .

-Bisous . »

Je fermais mon portable et monta dans la voiture de Dylan coté passager . On fit les boutiques tout l'après midi . Quand on remonta dans la voiture de Dylan , j'avais sept sacs de différents magasins dans une main et un smoothie dans l'autre . J'étais en pleine discussion avec Dylan sur le dernier magasin de chaussure qui avait été créé en ville . Elle me déposa devant chez moi en me disant :

« Bon bah , à demain , à 10h30 à la piscine . »

Puis elle alla se garer en face pour rentrer chez elle . J'étais plus qu'heureuse , j'étais dans un état second … Je rentrais dans la maison avec un énorme sourire . Par contre , ma mère , elle était sur une chaise de la cuisine avec un regard qui en disait long . Je regardai ma montre , vingt deux heures trente … Oups , j'étais très en retard , je m'étais tellement amusée que je n'avais pas vu passer le temps , j'allai passer un sale quart d'heure …

« Non mais tu es folle ?! Tu sais tout les détraqués qui traînent à cette heure dans la ville ! Tu aurais pu te faire agresser ou pire , te faire ... »

Je lui coupai la parole , n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre la suite :

« Bon , Maman , je suis désolé d'être rentrée plus tard que prévu mais je suis grande ! J'ai 17 ans !

-Même si tu es grande tu seras privée de sortie toute la fin de la semaine .

-Mais … Maman ! Dylan m'a invitée à la piscine demain ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse moi y aller !

-Julie , tu sais à quoi ça consiste d'être privée de sortie ?

-Mais Maman …

-Pas de mais , maintenant tu vas dans ta chambre ! »

Je montais les escaliers rapidement avant de claquer la porte bien fort pour lui montrer mon mécontentement . Je sortis mon portable pour parler avec Dylan :

« Je suis désolé , demain je peux pas venir , ma mère m'a mère m'a privée de sortie pour toute la fin de la semaine ... »

« Merde , désolé pour toi ... On peut même pas se retrouver au parc juste à coté ? »

« J'essayerais de lui demander demain parce que là c'est mort ... »

« Ok , alors a demain peut-être »

« A demain »

Je me mis au lit et m'endormis tout de suite . Demain est un autre jour ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre , j'avoue que je ne sais pas DU TOUT comment va tourner l'histoire mais , qui vivra verra ! Bon voilà une suite . **

**Jo'**

Je me réveillai vers dix heures . Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner . Ma mère , toute souriante , venait de sortir une toile et des pinceaux . Je me risquais à demander à ma mère :

« Maman ?

-Oui ma Julie ?

-Je pourrais aller au parc au moins ?

-Non , tu es privée de sortie ! Tu m'écoutes parfois ?

-Oui mais … Je voulais voir Dylan …

-Non c'est non ! Tu la verras la semaine prochaine ! »

C'était mort , je ne pouvais pas y aller . Si je voulais voir Dylan , j'allais devoir le faire dans le dos de ma mère . Je montai dans ma chambre après avoir mangé une pomme et un yaourt en guise de petit déjeuner . Je sortis mon portable , j'avais trois messages de Dylan :

« Alors , t'as demandé à ta mère ? »

« Elle est d'accord ? »

« Julie ? T'es là ? »

Je lui répondis :

« Ma mère est pas d'accord alors j'essayerais de sortir en cachette , on se retrouve vers quelle heure ? (Plutôt le soir parce que sinon elle va s'en apercevoir ) »

« Ok , vers 21h30 ça te vas ? »

« Parfait , tu m'attendras sous ma fenêtre »

« Ok , à ce soir:) »

« A ce soir »

Je sortis mon ordinateur pour surfer sur internet histoire de faire passer le temps . J'avais raison d'avoir dis à Dylan qu'on se voit ce soir plutôt que dans la journée parce que ma mère est passée au moins cinq fois dans ma chambre ce matin . Parfois , elle est carrément envahissante ! Je restai toute la journée dans ma chambre à regarder des films , je ne comprends pas ma mère . Les parents normaux préférerait qu'on passe la journée dehors au lieu de rester enfermé dans sa chambre à regarder des films . A vingt et une heure quinze , je descendis sur la pointe des pieds . Ma mère venait de commencer à regarder « N'oublie Jamais » Il dure deux heures et comme elle adore ce film , elle va sûrement passer une heure de plus à regarder les bonus , les scènes coupées . J'ai donc trois heures tranquille dehors avec Dylan . Je remontai doucement dans ma chambre , regardai par la fenêtre et vit Dylan qui m'attendais patiemment .

« Dylaan ! Chuchotai-je

-Quoi ? Murmura-telle

-Tu peux mettre l'échelle pour que je puisse descendre ?

-Oui , je te la met . »

Elle installa l'échelle et je descendis sans bruit . Dylan était ravissante . Elle portait une robe rose qui lui allait à merveille . On s'éloignât de la maison en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ma mère car à peine elle tournait la tête elle pouvait me voir . On montait dans la voiture de la mère de Dylan . On alla jusqu'en centre ville et Dylan se gara devant un fast food . Elle sortit de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière et me dit :

« Vous pouvez descendre Mademoiselle . »

Je descendis en rigolant . On s'installa à une table et on pris un milk-shake . Dylan était un vrai moulin à paroles ! Quand elle parlait , on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter . Pourtant la Dylan avec qui j'étais amie quand j'étais petite était toute discrète . Mais tout le monde change .

« ...Et puis , j'ai regardé Grey's Anatomy pendant toute la soirée , Mer...

-Heu , Dylan ?

-Quoi ? Ah oui , je parle trop ! Ma mère me le dit tout le temps , faut vraiment que je trouve un truc pour m'arrêter , j'ai déjà essayé la …

-Dylan !

-Désolé .

-Je voulais savoir si tu te souvenais ce qu'on faisait quand on était petites …

-Non , désolé … Je ne me souviens pas du tout …

-C'est un peu délicat mais … Quelques jours avant que tu partes sans même me dire au revoir … Je sais qu'on était petites mais … Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais …

-C'est vrai ? Bon , faut qu'on y aille . »

Elle était devenue toute blanche . Ce que je lui avais dis ne l'avais quand même pas perturbée autant ?! Sur le chemin du retour , elle ne dit pas un mot . Elle se gara dans l'allée , je traversai la route pour rentrer mais Dylan me retint par le bras :

« Tu sais , Julie , je devais vraiment le penser quand je t'ai dis ça . »

Elle me lâcha et je rentrai chez moi calmement . Je remontai par la fenêtre et me couchai .


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou , me revoilà avec la suite :) Elle est courte mais je ne suis pas faite pour les chapitres long malheureusement … Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews et si vous avez des remarques , des conseils je serais ravie de les prendre en compte ! **

Le lendemain , ma mère n'était pas encore levée . Je ne savais pas du tout se que j'allais faire aujourd'hui , on était jeudi et j'étais privée de sortie encore deux jours . J'allumai mon portable , j'avais 2 messages de Dylan:

« Faut absolument que je te parle »

« Viens chez moi vite ! »

Ma mère venait de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuné . Je lui demandai en mettant mon manteau :

« Maman , s'il te plaît ! Je peux aller voir Dylan chez elle ? Elle a un problème et elle veut me parler !

-Bon … D'accord mais tu rentre pour onze heures !

-Ok , merci mamounette ! »

Je sortis et courrai vers la maison de mon amie . Elle m'attendait sur le perron . Elle avait l'air affolée :

« Julie ! Je sais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de cette période ici …

-C'est vrai ? »

Dans ses yeux , il y avait un mélange de terreur et d'horreur . Je la suivi jusque dans le jardin . Elle souleva une grosse pierre et je vis une croix , ne comprenant toujours pas la situation je lui demandai :

-Mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Moi … Enfin , la vrai Dylan Mayfair ... »

Elle commença à pleurer . J'étais choqué . Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme et qu'elle m'explique tout .

« J'ai … J'ai surpris une conversation entre ma mère et quelqu'un au téléphone . J'ai juste compris que mon « père » risquai de revenir et que si il découvrait que ce n'était pas vraiment moi il tuerait ma mère … J'ai peur Julie …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Dylan , je suis là , tout va s'arranger … Il faut que tu en parles à ta mère .

-Mais … Je ne veux pas … J'ai peur …

-Ou est ta mère ?

-Allée faire des courses

-Elle revient dans combien de temps ?

-Pas longtemps , quelques minutes sûrement …

-Est-ce que tu connais le nom de ton « père » ?

-Je suis pas sûre que c'est son nom mais ma mère l'a prononcé durant la conversation : Wayne Davis

-C'est ça ! Ma mère à parlé d'un ancien mari de ta mère qui s'appelle Wayne donc c'est lui !

-Et … Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Parles-en à ta mère . C'est la meilleure chose que tu peux faire . On en reparleras demain . »

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et je partis . Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher , c'est vraiment bizarre . En rentrant chez moi , il était dix heures cinquante . Ouf ! Parce que si j'avais été en retard , je pouvais dire adieux aux sorties pendant un petit moment . Ma mère parlait avec Lynette , Bree et Gaby devant une partie de poker. J'aimais bien les amies de ma mère , elles sont super gentilles . Je peux leur faire confiance , j'ai même l'impression que je peux leurs parler plus facilement qu'à ma mère . Je lui fis signe que je montais dans ma chambre . J'allumai mon ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur ce « Wayne Davis » le premier résultat montrait un article datant de quelques semaines :

Wayne Davis , de retour parmi nous .

Nous sommes heureux de retrouver Wayne Davis qui était parti durant plusieurs années . Il est revenu il y a quelque temps dans la police de Fairview .

« J'étais très ami avec lui , c'était un très bon policier . Il est parti du jour au lendemain après avoir quitté sa femme . Quand je l'ai vu revenir , j'étais très content , ainsi que toute la brigade . » témoigne un policier .

Le sang de Julie se glaça . Elle se connecta sur Facebook pour parler à Julie :

**Julie **/ Dylan

**Dylan ! T'es là ? **

Oui , ça va Julie ?

**Pas très bien à vrai dire …**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**J'ai fait des recherches sur Wayne …**

… Et ?

**Il est à Fairview depuis quelques mois …**

Oh mon dieu … Je t'en supplie Julie , dis moi que c'est une blague …

**J'aimerais bien … Ta mère est rentrée ? **

Oui

**Tu lui as parlé ? **

Non , j'ai pas le courage en plus elle est de très mauvaise humeur .

**Faut vraiment que tu lui parles , et vite ! **

Je peux pas , Adam vient de lui dire qu'il la quittais … Elle est anéantie , faut pas que j'en rajoute …

**Pourquoi Adam l'a quitté ? Ils avaient l'air heureux …**

C'est à propos d'un mot que tante Lily a écrit qu'il a découvert et il est parti en claquant la porte après avoir dit « Je demande le divorce »

**Bon , pour l'instant , va la réconforter . On verra après . Bisous :)**

Ok . Bisous :)

Je sais pas pourquoi , ça me faisait du bien de parler à Dylan , j'avais un énorme sourire alors que le beau père de ma meilleure amie venait de quitter sa mère et que son père risque de tuer sa mère .

« Julie ! Viens ! On va manger chez Lynette !

-D'accord ! J'arrive dans deux minutes le temps de me changer! »

J'enlevai mon survêtement pour mette un jean slim et un tee-shirt blanc uni . En arrivant devant chez Lynette , je remarquai un truc anormal . Il n'y avait aucun cri , aucun bruit de verre cassé . Bizarre . J'eu rapidement mon explication , Tom était parti avec les petits manger dans un fast food pour laisser une soirée tranquille à Lynette qui avait invité toutes ses amies . Il y avait Bree et Andrew son fils , ma mère et moi . Lynette avait aussi invité Katherine mais elle n'était pas en état . Pendant toute la soirée , elles parlèrent de leur mari comme d'habitude , sois elles se plaignait , sois (ce qui d'ailleurs était le plus gênant pour moi) elles se vantaient des attributs sexuels .


End file.
